dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Varric Tethras/Approval
Friendship Varric likes to talk and likes Hawkes who do too. Solving problems and gaining advantage through diplomacy, outright lies, and even blackmail will impress him, while straightforward violence and thuggery leaves him cold. He also responds well to joking, flirting and sarcasm and to mild greed. Beneath his silver tongue, however, he's a goodhearted person and will appreciate Hawkes who look out for their families and are kind to dwarves. Act 1 * A Business Discussion: Depending on the final dialogue choice, either for a cautious approach or for a charming response can be earned. * Act of Mercy: Tell Grace that you will convince the Templars the mages are all dead for and gain a further if upon returning to the Templars you defer the situation to Varric. * Bait and Switch: Accept the quest from Anso with the response, "Make it worth my time." * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find Sandal The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Wardens for Carver or Bethany * An Errant Letter: Tell Ser Thrask you will keep his secret * Finders Keepers: Attempt to trick the guards by the docks with the Star response, "Fire!" for ** Note: This will only work if Merrill is not currently in your party as she will unintentionally blow the cover and receive the approval instead of Varric. * Finders Keepers: Upon returning to Martin, refuse to tell him the location of his cargo and then choose the response, "I'll tell you for a price." for * The First Sacrifice: For , choose the following dialogue options while speaking with Ghyslain: ** Investigate ** "Don't you want her back?" ** "And you wonder why she's gone." * Get Back to Work: Offer the workers a raise, and upon returning to Hubert choose a Witty response for * Loose Ends: If you received the quest from Athenril, giving Pryce the goods and then lying to her about it results in . If you received the quest from Meeran, sparing Lord Harimann results in and then lying to Meeran about it results in a further * Magistrate's Orders: Kill Kelder * Questions and Answers: For , choose the following Witty dialogue options: ** "Maker, that's big!" ** "So does insomnia." or "You're looking for excitement?" *Questions and Answers Other options: ** Diplomatic + Diplomatic: ** Humour + Diplomatic: * Shepherding Wolves: Reject the quest from Sister Petrice and gain a further if upon returning to her at the end of the quest you choose the response, "I don't care, just pay me." * Tranquility: Promise Lirene you won't harm Anders * The Way It Should Be: Upon rescuing Guardsman Donnic, choose the Witty response, "A politician's scheme." for * Wayward Son: Let Varric deal with the Slaver leader Act 2 * An Update: Choose the Charming response, "Let's go get some drinks." and agree to visit Bartrand for . Alternatively, "You can tell me anything." (and agreeing to visit Bartrand) will net you whereas refusing to visit him will only net you * Family Matter: Kill Bartrand without healing, or heal Bartrand (Anders must be present) and allow him to leave for . Allowing Bartrand to leave without healing will only result in . Allowing Varric to kill Bartrand for . Convincing Varric to spare Bartrand for . * Prime Suspect: Accept the quest from Emeric along a Humorous line of conversation Prime Suspect: Choose the Sarcastic response, "This I have to hear." while speaking to Gascard * Repentance: For , choose either of the following dialogue options while speaking with Allure: ** "That's a good point." or "Don't listen to her..." * To Catch a Thief: Agree to help Isabela (by giving her the relic) Rivalry To earn rivalry with Varric, choose aggressive responses that glorify violence and combat, and show a lack of interest in his stories, his friendship, and your place in Kirkwall. Act 1 * A Business Discussion: Choose the Aggressive response for * The Deep Roads Expedition: Refuse to find Sandal * Loose Ends: If the quest was received from Meeran, completing the job and killing Lord Harimann results in * Questions and Answers: For , choose the following Aggressive dialogue options: ** "Bloodlust." ** "Have you any war stories?" *Questions and Answers Other options: ** Humour + Aggressive: ** Aggressive + Aggressive: **Humour + Humour: * Shepherding Wolves: Accept the quest from Sister Petrice and threaten to kill Sister Petrice upon returning to her for a further * Tranquility: Threaten Lirene for the information * The Way It Should Be: Upon rescuing Guardsman Donnic, choosing the Aggressive response results in *Act of Mercy: Telling Thrask to go after the Mages himself garners you Act 2 * Plans for the Future: Choose the Aggressive response (indicating that you might leave Kirkwall) for * Family Matter: Kill Bartrand after healing (Anders must be present) for . Allowing Bartrand to live without healing: . * Prime Suspect: Choose all Aggressive responses (you'll get quest anyway) for Legacy DLC * Stand with Larius instead of Janeka Category:Guides